Sous le ciel d'Afrique
by mirabelle b
Summary: Danny et Don enquête sur un meurtrier, et cela les amènent en afrique dans le parc Masaii-Mara. Slash et citron. Si vous avez aimés ou pas s'il vous plait laisser une review.


**DISCLAIMER**

Les personnages et les univers décrits dans cette fanfiction présente sur ce forum appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de mon travail.

Pairing: Danny / Don

Relation déjà établie.

NC13: langage pour adulte.

Nairobi, Kenya.

Tu peux me dire encore une fois ce que nous venons faire ici, demanda Danny en balayant la salle du regard.

Pourquoi revenir encore là-dessus, je te l'ai expliqué à peu près mille fois, lui répondit Don impatient. Nous devons interroger les employés du parc Massai-Mara, à propos de notre suspect. Vu qu'il a travaillé comme guide dans ce parc pendant près de 6 mois et que durant ces dits six mois il y a eu deux touristes qui ont disparu. Alors, je te prie de classer définitivement ce sujet.

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, Mac m'a envoyé, moi. En Afrique, en plein mois d'août, on n'est même pas sortir de l'aéroport que je sue déjà comme un cochon.

Tu veux vraiment savoir Messer? Parce que je lui ai demandé. Je l'ai presque supplié de t'envoyer avec moi. Penses-y Danny, on est obligé de se rendre dans le parc Massai-Mara. Des animaux en liberté, éléphants, léopards, et surtout les lions.

Quoi? C'est à cause de toi que je suis ici! Mais je n'veux pas voir d'éléphants, et surtout pas des lions. Ça mange de la viande ces bibittes-là. Et j'te ferai remarquer que nous sommes de la viande.

Voyons Danny, personne ne s'est fait dévorer dernièrement. Le parc est très bien surveillé et les jeeps sont très sécuritaires. En plus, les hôtels sont tous des 5 étoiles. Donc, un safari à peu de frais.

Ben, justement! Si personne ne s'est fait manger, les lions seront surement affamés. Et tu dis toi-même que j'ai bon goût, alors ils seront peut-être attirés.

Si les lions attendent que toi pour se nourrir, ils vont tous crever de faim. C'est pas le peu de chair que tu as de coller sur les os qui les maintiendra en vie.

Très drôle. Nous sommes ici pour travailler, pas pour faire de la photo, Flack de mon cœur.

Ben! On peut toujours joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Répète-moi qui a dit que c'était agréable de se balader dans une jeep, entourée de lions et de je ne sais quoi encore?

Moi, je le dis, et cesse de râler, je sais très bien que tu vas adorer.

Ben oui, c'est sûr, dormir avec les insectes et serpents, certain que je vais aimer.

Danny, ferme-la. Ah! Voici notre guide, allez, vient, ne le faisons pas attendre, car nous avons une longue route à faire.

Don se dirigea vers l'homme qui tenait une pancarte à bout de bras, où était inscrit en grosse lettre noire FLACK ET MESSER. Lorsque l'homme vit Don avancer vers lui, il lui sourit.

Lieutenant Flack?

Oui, c'est moi, et voici l'énervant, pardon le lieutenant Messer.

Bonjour, je me nomme Magic, lui répondit le jeune homme dans un anglais impeccable. Je serai votre chauffeur et guide jusqu'au parc Massai-Mara. Mais avant de prendre la route, nous devons passer chercher le Capitaine Lepapa.

OK. C'est loin le parc Massai-machin, s'informa Danny.

Environ cinq heures de route. Vous êtes chanceux, c'est la saison sèche, en d'autres temps, c'est plus long à cause de la boue.

La boue?

Venez, dirigeons-nous vers la Jeep et je vous expliquerai en chemin. La majorité du trajet se fait sur des routes asphaltées, mais le plus long, c'est une fois à l'intérieur du parc. Il n'y a pas vraiment de route. C'est seulement un chemin fait à force de passer à la même place, nous roulerons dans la savane. Comme c'est sec, nous irons un peu plus vite, mais je vous assure que lors de la saison des pluies, c'est du sport, quelques fois, c'est franchement impraticable.

C'est rassurant. C'est votre vrai nom Magic?

Oui, lieutenant Messer. Je suis de la tribu Massai, et lorsque je suis venu au monde, la sage-femme a dit à ma mère que cela relevait presque de la magie que je sois là et que ma mère ait survécu à l'accouchement. Elle était certaine que ma mère et moi ne survivrions pas, car cette année-là, il y a eu une terrible sécheresse. Pas d'eau, rien à manger et nos animaux avaient presque tous péri. Aucun sang à boire, donc, ma mère se trouvait très faible. Alors, ma mère m'a nommé Magic.

Vous buvez du sang, s'écria Danny dégouté.

Oui, c'est une vieille coutume, mais moi je n'en bois plus depuis longtemps. C'est pour cela que ma grand-mère m'a chassé du village, car à ses yeux. Je suis un renégat. Je ne suis plus digne d'être un massai.

Sévère la grand-mère, ajouta Don.

Ah! Voici notre jeep. Dépêchons-nous si nous voulons arriver avant la noirceur. Car, il faudra encore monter le camp avant de ne rien y voir.

Monter le camp, répéta Danny qui commençait à s'énerver.

Oui, vous n'avez pas l'intention de coucher à la belle étoile?

Non, j'ai l'intention de coucher à l'hôtel. Un hôtel 5 étoiles, à ce qui parait, selon les dires de Flack de mes de…

Danny, ça suffit, soit poli.

Il n'y avait plus de place dans les 2 hôtels du parc. Alors, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix que de camper. Mais rassurez-vous, les tentes sont spacieuses et très agréables.

Ah! Seigneur! Une tente, c'est de pire en pire. Est-ce qu'il y a des lions mangeurs d'hommes dans le parc.

Non, les lions attaquent seulement si un homme est seul dans la savane, alors il devient une proie, mais nous serons protégés par les soldats qui monteront la garde durant notre sommeil.

Danny lança un regard froid à son amant.

À suivre

. Don se dépêcha de monter dans la jeep, suivi d'un Danny maussade et en sueur. Le chemin de l'aéroport au centre-ville fut long à cause des embouteillages qui font le charme des grandes villes. Par chance, la jeep était climatisée, car il fallait garder les fenêtres fermées à cause des enfants qui attendaient sur les coins des rues et volaient tout ce qui était à leur porter, si jamais un conducteur imprudent avait le malheur de laisser une fenêtre ouverte. Le centre-ville de Nairobi ressemblait à toutes les autres villes du monde entier, haut immeuble, métal et verre à l'honneur, béton et ciment. Magic conduisait fluidement à travers toutes les autos, vieilles bagnoles rafistolées avec ce que leurs propriétaires avaient sous la main. La puanteur due au gaz d'échappement des autos rendait la respiration difficile, et causait un brouillard de smog. Rendu au poste de police, Magic descendit de la jeep et courut à l'intérieur, pour en revenir avec un homme de grandeur moyenne et trapue.

- Bonjour messieurs, leur dit le nouvel arrivant en pénétrant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Je me présente Capitaine Caribu Lepapa, à votre service.

- Lieutenant Don Flack, lui répondit le policier en lui serrant la main. Et en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de son amant, et lui, c'est le lieutenant Danny Messer.

- Enchanté, messieurs, si vous voulez bien, nous partirons immédiatement pour le parc Massai-Mara, car nous avons une longue route à faire, et le commandant responsable du parc a du nouveau pour nous. Magic, mon ami, nous sommes sous tes ordres jusqu'au parc. Allez en route.

- Vous savez ce que le commandant veut nous dire? demanda Flack.

- Ils ont trouvé un cadavre, plutôt les restes d'un cadavre, d'un homme blanc, et cela correspond à la description du touriste disparu voici trois ans, vu que votre fameux suspect travaillait à l'hôtel Sarova Mara Camp Hotel Masai Mara à ce moment-là, les dates correspondent parfaitement. Trentetois a déjà recueilli les empruntes et les indices et les a fait expédier ici hier, pour analyses et les résultats nous seront envoyé là-bas dès qu'elles seront prêtes.

- Trente-trois? Heu!

- Non, Trentetois, c'est le prénom du commandant du parc, Trentetois Pacific, son prénom veux dire «Regarde bien» en massai. Tous nos noms veulent dire quelques choses.

- Et le vôtre? Caribu.

- Ça veut dire «Bienvenu», j'étais le premier garçon de la famille, alors mon père tout heureux ma prénommée Bienvenu. Et vous, vos noms ont une signification?

- Oh! Oui, le mien est Donald, ce qui veut dire puissant gouverneur et Daniel signifie fatiguant béni des dieux.

- Hé! Flack, tu es jaloux, car mon nom est béni et le tien bah!

- Il est toujours comme ça, Lieutenant Flack?

- Pratiquement, Magic, il est un râleur de première.

- Alors, avant la fin du voyage nous devrons tous nous appeler Daniel, car il faudra que les dieux nous bénissent pour pouvoir l'endurer.

Danny haussa les épaules de découragement, s'il fallait qu'en plus les Africains s'en mêlent eux aussi, le voyage risquait d'être long. Il s'intéressa au paysage qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les arbres se faisaient plus en plus rares et les habitations de moins en moins modernes. Il vit défiler beaucoup de maisons à plusieurs étages, délabrées, en béton sans peinture, les balcons encombrés de toutes sortes de choses éparses, mais surtout de chèvres et de cages à poules.

- Les gens élèvent des chèvres et des poules sur leurs balcons. Demanda l'élu des dieux.

- Oui, en ville, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix, le coût de la vie est très cher et la nourriture encore pire, alors ils élèvent des animaux ou ils peuvent. Lui répondit Caribu.

- Les ordures et les autos abandonnées sur le bord de la route, personne ne les ramasse?

- Non, le gouvernement n'a pas assez d'argent pour ça, et les gens abandonnent leurs voitures ou celle-ci rend son dernier soupir, car s'ils vont la porter à la décharge, ça coûte de l'argent. Rien n'est gratuit dans ce pays, même en prison rien n'est fourni, tu construis ton abri toi-même, le vêtement et la nourriture restent à la discrétion de la famille du prisonnier, pas de famille: pas de nourriture.

- Bonne idée, ça nous couterait moins cher chez nous aussi.

Ils roulèrent plusieurs heures, observant le paysage désertique, où poussaient quelques arbres chétifs. Puis, ils dépassèrent quelques bidons villes, cabanes construites avec des bouts de planches et de tôle. Mais dans la vallée du Riff, la vie semblait reprendre. Cette vallée fertile, où poussait une végétation luxuriante et plusieurs propriétaires de verger vendaient leurs fruits et légumes sur le bord de la route. D'immenses champs de culture de café, le fameux café Kona, un café délicieux, bordait la route de chaque coté. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le parc, la route devint cahoteuse, que des trous et bosses mêlés de grosses roches, les occupants de la jeep se faisaient brasser de tout bord, tout coté. Enfin, après 50 kilomètres de cette médecine, la route redevenue plus douce et la végétation mi-déserte, mi-jungle.

- Bizarre comme végétation? Remarqua Don.

- Les arbres poussent où ils trouvent l'eau. Lui répondit le guide. Ici dans le parc il y a plusieurs lacs, mais en ce temps-ci de l'année, ils sont tous presque à sec, mais il y a des sources souterraines, et où il n'y a pas d'eau, vous trouverez que des bosquets chétifs et des broussailles. Plus près de la frontière de la Tanzanie, près du parc Sérengeti, il y a une jungle très luxuriante, si vous avez le temps je vous conseille d'y aller. Ça vaut le détour, juste pour l'odeur qui s'y dégage et les animaux qui y vivent, dont le léopard.

- Il en reste encore des léopards? Ce n'est pas une espèce en voie de disparition?

- Oui, en effet. Nous avons la chance d'en avoir une centaine dans ce parc. Vous savez que dans le monde, ils n'en restent que deux cents environ, dont une cinquantaine en captivité. Le gouvernement est très sévère pour les contrevenants, toutes formes de chasse est interdite dans les parcs nationaux, sauf pour les massai, mais eux ce n'est pas un problème, ils chassent que les antilopes ou gnous et seulement pour se nourrir.

- Arrivons-nous bientôt? Demanda un Danny verdâtre à force de se faire secouer dans la jeep.

- Oui dans cinq minutes environ, vous pourrez vous reposer. J'ai une bonne surprise pour vous. Le camp est déjà monté, l'hôtel a envoyé une équipe préparer le tout pour la nuit. Eh! Regardez, là-bas, un troupeau d'éléphants venu s'abreuver au lac.

- Génial, dit Don en admirant les énormes bêtes qui se dirigeaient de leurs pas élégants et silencieux vers le point d'eau.

- Oh! Époustouflant, admit Danny, regardez les petits courir derrière leurs mères.

- Ah! Nous voilà arrivés.

- Ouais, bonne nouvelle. Car en ce moment tout ce que je veux, c'est une douche et un lit.

Peu de temps après, quelques tentes apparurent à l'horizon. Le camp monté près d'une oasis, avec des arbres géants baobabs et Acacia, illuminé avec des torches, et derrière un coucher de soleil, comme on peut en voir que dans ce pays extraordinaire, du rouge au mauve en passant par l'orangé. On pouvait distinguer au lointain la silhouette de quelques girafes.

Malgré lui, Danny ne put qu'être émerveillé pas tant de beauté. Arrivé au camp, il fut encore plus surpris, des tentes larges et hautes, toutes munies de moustiquaires, à l'intérieur, deux lits jumeaux avec des matelas moelleux. Et, à son grand bonheur, une douche, bien qu'assez rustiques pour des Américains habitués à avoir de l'eau chaude en grande quantité, mais l'eau était chauffée par le soleil durant la journée, dans un immense réservoir et acheminé aux tentes par un dédale de tuyaux et aussi une toilette chimique. Mais cela faisait l'affaire, après tout, on était en pleines savanes. Un feu de camp flambait joyeusement et une table montée au centre du camp, contenait plein de victuailles. Sanglier sauvage, antilopes rôties sur braises, fruits et légumes composaient une partie du menu. Les deux policiers demeurèrent bouche bée devant tant de luxe, aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ça.

Un homme s'avança vers eux, grand, la peau noire d'ébène, et un sourire d'une blancheur à rendre jaloux tous les Américains.

- Bonsoir messieurs, bienvenue au camp de l'hôtel Sarova. Je me présente, je suis Amadou Disamir. Je sais que vous aviez réservé une chambre, mais malheureusement, aucune n'étant libre, nous avons essayé d'agrémenter votre séjour ici dans un de nos camps de brousse. J'espère que vous y serez confortable. En cette saison, les journées sont très chaudes et les nuits très froides, mais n'ayez aucune crainte, les tentes sons chauffées, et de bonnes couvertures ornent les lits.

- Bonsoir Amadou, je peux vous appeler Amadou.

- Bien sûr, monsieur…

- Don Flack, et voici Danny Messer, et ne vous en faites pas, ce que je vois est extraordinaire, ce camp est digne d'un roi.

- Je suis content d'entendre ça, monsieur. La tente est à vous, vous voulez sûrement vous rafraichir avant de passer à table.

- En effet, une douche serait la bienvenue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé toute la poussière de la route.

- Très bien, je vous laisse. Le diner sera servi dans une demi-heure. Voulez-vous des rafraichissements en entendant? Bière, alcool, à votre choix.

- La bière sera parfaite.

- Je vous apporte cela à votre tente.

Les deux New-Yorkais entrèrent dans la tente principale, et ôtèrent leurs vêtements poussiéreux, contents d'être enfin rendus.

- Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier Danny?

- Ensemble?

- Non, vaux mieux pas, car on a qu'une demi-heure devant nous et tu sais que lorsqu'on prend notre douche ensemble, ça dure beaucoup plus qu'une heure et…

- Excusez-moi messieurs, voici vos rafraichissements.

- Merci Amadou, c'est gentil.

- À votre service monsieur.

- Gentil garçon cet Amadou, dit Danny, en souriant à Don.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Danny et lui murmura à l'oreille - alors mon chéri, toujours en furie d'être en Afrique.

- Ben, je dois avouer que ça commence à être agréable.

- Je te l'avais dit, Danny.

- Mais, j'ai dit jusqu'ici, car nous n'avons pas encore rencontré de lions mangeurs d'hommes.

- Que dirais-tu d'un canard mangeur d'hommes?

- Un canard?

- Ben oui, répondit Don en mâchouillant un lobe d'oreille de Danny, Donald…

- Hum! Continu Donald le canard, mangeur d'hommes, je suis prêt à me laisser dévorer.

Don repoussa Danny en souriant, - Mais on n'a pas le temps, alors vite à la douche, allons diner et je continuerai mon festin après.

- Ah! Donny, tu vas me le payer cher, Donald Duck, me laisser en plan comme ça.

- Cesse de chialer. Aller vite.

Le diner fut délicieux, la conversation des trois Africains enrichissante et plusieurs blagues furent échangées entre les hommes de deux cultures différentes. Après le diner, les deux Américains se retirèrent dans leurs tentes, et furent avertis de ne pas quitter celle-ci durant la nuit. Car ils y avaient des animaux qui pouvaient déjouer la surveillance des gardes et se faufiler dans le camp.

- Des lions? Demanda Danny inquiet.

- Non, rassurez-vous, les lions se tiennent loin des camps, lui répondit Amadou. Ils n'aiment pas la présence des hommes. C'est plutôt des hyènes et les putois que nous craignons, car les ordures du camp les attirent.

- Ouais, OK, on restera penaud dans notre tente, car je ne veux pas faire les frais de l'hystérie de ces affreuses bêtes.

- Bonne nuit messieurs, demain Magic nous conduira à l'hôtel et vous pourrez commencer l'interrogatoire des employés.

- Bonne nuit capitaine Lepapa.

Restés seuls, les deux policiers se regardèrent en souriant. Danny se rapprocha de son amant.

- Alors, mon canard mangeur d'hommes, tu as encore de l'appétit?

- Prêt à te dévorer, mon homme bénit des dieux.

Passant de l'acte à la parole, Don regarda Danny dans les yeux, un regard de carnassier, un sourire ravageur, son langage corporel indiquait clairement à Danny le désir ardent qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Il avala sa salive, lorsque Don était dans cet état, cela lui promettait une nuit chaude peut importe la température extérieure. Don s'empara de ses lèvres, mordillant et léchant en même temps, il semblait vouloir le dévorer vivant. L'enthousiasme que Don mettait à savourer sa bouche le fit frissonner, les mains chaudes et douces de son policier, lui caressaient le dos sous sa chemise. Il se colla encore plus contre le corps musclé de l'autre homme, rapprochant leurs bas-ventres l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de son amant, cela le stimula encore plus. Flack continuait à dévorer la bouche de Danny, ses mains suivaient la courbe de ses fesses, franchirent la barrière des jeans et il introduisit un doigt dans l'orifice chaud et doux de son amant. Danny geignit doucement, dieu que Flack avait du talent, lui seul pouvait lui faire cet effet. Une main baladeuse continua à se frayer un chemin l'intérieur de lui, tandis que l'autre jouait avec sa fermeture éclaire, elle effleura son pénis légèrement, provoquant comme un choc électrique. Elle se fit plus entreprenante, le caressant de haut en bas, tandis que sa sœur jumelle avait trouvé l'endroit si sensible de l'homme ou la jouissance l'attendait. La bouche de son amant toujours rivé à la sienne, sa langue lui chatouilla toutes les parties de sa bouche, jusqu'aux amygdales, lui semblait-il. Danny rata quelques respirations, non à cause du manque d'air, mais en raison de ce que les mains talentueuses de son amoureux lui faisaient. Délaissant à regret la bouche de Danny, question de respirer, lui dit de sa voix chaude et sensuelle:

- Tourne-toi, mon amour,

- Tu veux faire ça debout?

- Chut, laisse-toi faire, laisse-toi aller, ne pense à rien, à part les sensations que je t'apporte, ferme les yeux Danny, la voix de Don était ensorcelante, envoutante, l'air de la nuit africaine remplie d'odeur inconnue le rendait pratiquement dans un état second. Il obéit à son amant, et se retourna dos à lui, sans quitter l'étreinte de Don. La tête rejetée en arrière sur une épaule de Don, donnant accès à la bouche chaude de son amoureux, celui-ci en profita pour savourer la peau si douce de son cou. Les mains de son homme continuèrent à le caresser, elles commencèrent à lui frôler le torse, effleurant les tétons légèrement. Le pénis du brun s'insérant entre ses fesses, jouant autour de son anus, ne faisait que l'agacer.

- Je t'en prie Don, prend moi tout de suite,

- Chut, ne dis rien, bientôt mon amour.

Les mains descendirent vers son membre dressé et presque douloureux, reprenant le vas et viens, le pouce caressant le gland, continuant sur ses testicules durcis par le désir.

- Laisse tes yeux fermés, Danno, concentre-toi, seulement sur les sensations, seulement sur la chaleur de mes mains sur toi, ne pense à rien d'autre qu'a ça. Ne pense seulement qu'à ton désir, à ce que tu veux, seulement au plaisir.

L'objet de son désir, finit par le pénétrer, lentement, mais d'un seul mouvement fluide, sortant du tunnel de Danny jusqu'au gland, pour revenir plus profondément, il s'immobilisa seulement le temps que Danny s'ajuste à cette invasion, et commença un vas et viens lent. Les mains continuaient de le caresser au même rythme que les coups de reins de Don, c'était extraordinairement bon, presque un supplice à force de vouloir jouir, mais les mains expertes de son amant le serrant juste ce qu'il faut pour l'empêcher de gouter au plaisir.

- Don, tu me tortures.

- Non mon ange, laisse-toi aller pour une fois, je suis là pour te soutenir, ne pense à rien, concentre-toi seulement sur mes mains, pense seulement que je suis en toi, que je t'aime de toute mon âme, encore un peu de patience, nous allons jouir ensemble mon amour, c'est ça respire profondément, suit mon rythme.

Les coups de reins se firent plus rapide ainsi que les caresses, les yeux toujours fermés, se concentrant seulement sur les sensations de son corps, il crut voir des étoiles et se senti défaillir lorsque Don lui donna la permission de jouir. Il sentit son amant venir à son tour, le liquide chaud se déversant en lui. Les mains de Don l'enlacèrent. Il sentit Don le coucher, le couvrir et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, mais il était comme dans un autre monde, et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla au son de plusieurs voix discutant toutes ensemble. Don n'était pas dans la tente, Danny sauta dans ses jeans et il sortit rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Voyant tout le monde réunis autour de son amant.

- Nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour rien, Mac vient de me téléphoner, le suspect a avoué tous ses crimes, même ceux qu'il a faits ici. Donc, aucun besoin d'interroger qui que ce soit. Répondit Don rouge de colère.

- Vous devriez être content lieutenant, un voyage plutôt d'agrément.

- Car vous trouvez que faire dix-huit heures de route pour se rendre jusqu'ici, pour s'en retourner le lendemain et se taper encore le même temps pour rejoindre New York, ah oui! que c'est agréable.

- Don, voyons, c'est toi qui me disais que tu étais content d'être ici, alors…

- Pour quelques jours au moins…

- Oh pendant que j'y pense messieurs, ajouta le capitaine Lepapa, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre. Le pont qui mène au parc a été détruit cette nuit par une malencontreuse inondation, qui soit dit en passant est plutôt rare par saison sèche, et nous sommes pris ici pour au moins trois à quatre jours, avant que les autorités soient capables de rouvrir une voie de contournement. N'est-ce pas Magic?

- Hein! Ah! Oui, c'est vrai, le SEUL pont qui mène ici est impraticable. Désoler messieurs.

Danny et Don se regardèrent en souriant, voyant l'astuce des Africains.

- Oui, c'est vraiment étrange cet inondation et… magique.

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.


End file.
